


Matter of Opinion

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #28. Sunset    thoughts of the sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Opinion

Napoleon and Illya watched the sunset over the ruins of the destroyed Thrush satrap. 

“Aren’t the colors beautiful?”  Napoleon asked brushing the compounds’ fallout off Illya jacket.

“Another day we have lived to see.”

“The reds, yellows, and oranges of the sky are mixed so perfectly.”

“It reminds me of the explosion I just created.”

Napoleon looked disappointed at Illya, “Nature at its most beautiful, and you’re comparing it to that destruction.”

“You have your idea of beauty. I have mine.”

“Don’t you ever just enjoy a sunset?”

“It is a daily astronomical occurrence nothing more.”

“Confounding Russian

“Sentimental American.”

 

 

 


End file.
